


Movie Night

by blanket



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Lena is the best wingman, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanket/pseuds/blanket
Summary: Hana and Lena decided to invite Brigitte to their movie night. It didn't go exactly how Hana thought it would.





	Movie Night

 "Soda?"

"Check!"

"Snacks?"

"Check."

"Blankets?"

"In place."

"Then we have everything." Lena, beaming, crumbled a piece of paper with a list on it. Hana raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is there a reason you even did this list at all?"

"Nah," Lena waved her hand, blunt as ever, "just for kicks, love."

Hana sighed, which made the Brit pout a little.

"Awh, come on, mate, she's gonna be there shortly."

The mecha pilot huffed. "I wasn't even thinking about it!" she snarled, though the tips of her ears turned slightly more red than they usually were. Lena opened her mouth to poke fun at the younger girl, but at the same time they both heard a shy knock on the door. Hana sent Lena a warning look and went to let the guest in, while the Brit put the disk in the slot.

"Brigitte, hi." Hana had a lot of hope her smile came out just right, not too creepy or happy, but a bit crooked. Knowing her luck, she probably scared the Swede a little, because Brigitte took a step back.

"Hey, I hope I'm not late," she said, waving her free hand; the other one was holding two colorful bags - one of chips and one of something Hana suspected were jellies. 

"We wouldn't start without you," Hana let out a shaky laugh, stepping aside to let the Swede in.

"Hiya, love," Lena saluted at Brigitte, standing up from the player, "make yourself at home!"

"It's my room." Hana felt like she had to remind the Brit about this obvious fact, even though the nameplate on the door and game posters on the walls left no place for confusion. Lena just grinned in the response.

Brigitte put her snacks next to the stack already set on the floor and turned to face Hana, who suddenly regretted sticking her tounge out at Lena. The mecha pilot coughed and shuffled her feet.

"So!" Her voice might have been a bit too high and just a tad too loud, but hey, she already made a fool out of herself, so she had nothing to lose, right? "Let's do it."

Lena sent a glance her way, but decided to pass on this golden opportunity to make a joke. Brigitte, seemingly unaware of the whole situation, plopped down on the blankets set on the floor and smiled sheepishly. The Brit joined her just a second later, taking the place on the left of the mechanic, leaving Hana with only one option - being basically body-blocked from Brigitte by Lena herself. She decided to save her _thanks_ for later; knowing Lena, the ex-pilot had a mischevious plan in mind. Hana sat down and grabbed a cup, trying her best to ignore a slight layer of sweat on her palms. She didn't even take a sip before Lena's wrist made a screeching noise.

"Ah! Look at the time!" The ex-pilot pointed at her still beeping comm bracelet in an exaggerated fashion. "Angela is calling, I bet it's something very important!" She pressed a button on the device, while Hana rolled her eyes so hard she could almost feel her muscles breaking. "Yes, Doctor Zeigler? Do you need my immediate assistance?"

Hana pretended not to hear a tired sigh from the comm.

"I'm on my way, Doctor. Don't do anything stupid." Lena's face was almost comically serious as she waltzed torwards the door. "Well, ladies, seems like I have an important task to do."

"We can wait for you with the movie," offered Brigitte, who looked almost genuinely concerned, but Hana refused to believe she would swallow such a silly show. She would have to be either really naive or a very good actress - better than Lena, that's for sure.

"Nah, no need for that, have fun, you two." Lena winked to Hana and blinked out of the room, the door closing behind her.

The younger girl noticed Brigitte was looking at her and she shrugged her shoulders. She scooted closer to the Swede on the blanket, claiming some of the space that Lena was occupying, but still making sure they weren't touching.

"At least we have more snacks for ourselves, right?" She chuckled and pressed _PLAY_ on the remote before Brigitte could answer, because the only right way to deal with the awkward silence that was about to creep on them was to make sure there would be no silence. Or at least that was what Hana really wanted to believe.

The plot of the movie made hardly any sense to Brigitte and even though she tried her best to enjoy it, she couldn't help but be painfully aware of Hana being very jumpy for some reason. The mechanic checked - as subtly as she possibly could while sitting right next to the Korean - if there was something wrong with her smell, but no, she took a shower when she finished messing with her armour and her t-shirt was certainly freshly washed, so it must have been something else. Brigitte decided to focus on stuffing her mouth with marshmallows.

This weird impasse carried on for quite some time, with none of the girls willing to break the silence between them, except a few chuckles here and there, mostly coming from Brigitte. Those attempts to elevate the mood apparently fell on deaf ears, though the Swede saw Hana smile a little at one point or another.

"What!" An empty bowl flew in the air when Hana threw her hands up, causing Brigitte to almost jump up in surprise. "This makes no sense! Absolutely no sense!" The Korean pointed at the screen, where the main character was walking torwards the camera, a huge explosion and a collapsing building visible in the background. His love interest - because there had to be one, of course - ran up to him and they kissed, the fire still burning behind them. Hana grabbed an empty soda bottle and threw it in the general direction of the screen in frustration.

Brigitte tried to stay serious, but a chuckle escaped her throat before she could stop it. Hana huffed, turning a crunched up face torwards the Swede, who desperately tried to cover a smile, spreading wider and wider on her mouth. 

"Sorry," she laughed. "You're right, this movie is crappy."

"Duh!" Hana took a swing from an opened bottle sitting nearby. "Lena chose it, so there was honestly nothing better to expect. It's the worst thing I've ever seen and I saw some really bad shit."

"Oh, I swear I saw worse movies." Brigitte crossed her arms, trying to look serious, but a playful smile was playing on her lips.

Hana grinned. "You wanna bet?"

"Oh, you're on."

"This time, next week? I'll prepare the worst movie ever."

"That's a deal then." They shook hands, sealing the deal. Brigitte stood up and brushed her pants down from the crumbs. "See you around." She winked at Hana and headed through the door.

It took the Korean a few seconds before she grabbed her phone.

_Lena, I think I have a date???_


End file.
